Of Moons, Birds, and Monsters
by upthewolves
Summary: Series of interconnected drabbles and one-shots revolving around the characters of Inuyasha. Mostly canon pairings. Rating may change.
1. Slumbering Hearts

**A/N:** **Series of drabbles and one-shots revolving around the characters of Inuyasha, and mostly canon relationships.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. Neither I nor Takahashi Rumiko profits from this story.**

ooooOOOoooo**  
**

**1. Slumbering Hearts**  
_Double 100 Word Drabble_  
**Characters**: Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyou  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance

ooooOOOoooo

The clear lake danced with a mocking reflection. Funny. In the broken waters, she looked more like the first woman he loved.

Her face burrowed further into his chest. He held her tighter, like he had done many a time before.

Despite how good this felt, it did not feel as good as the first time. The futuristic girl in his arms was no match for the woman in his heart.

He hated himself for still loving that woman.

He hated himself for not loving what truly loved him now.

He hated himself for not letting go of the past.

ooooOOOoooo

Second best.

A hindrance to battle.

Her heart.

Denial. These are the things she was, and these are the things she denied. Things she wouldn't allow herself to believe.

The warmth of his chest.

The beauty of the lake.

His heart.

Truth. These were facts; things that she couldn't deny to be true.

Pain.

What she felt when he looked into her eyes and saw someone else. She could never be someone else. She was _Kagome_. That was all she could ever be. Nothing less. Nothing more.

She wanted more.

She wanted the warmth of his heart; not his chest.


	2. I Will Be Stronger

**A/N: I own nothing. I don't profit from this story.**

**2. I Will Be Stronger  
**_Double 100 Word Drabble  
_**Characters**: Shippou, Rin  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Uh…not really much of a genre here, unless you'd count Friendship as one?  
**Song**: _Waving Flag_ by K'naan

ooooOOOoooo

_When I get older, I will be stronger;  
they'll call me freedom._

ooooOOOoooo

He always watched his friends with pride and jealousy in his heart.

The kitsune was young and weak. He could not slay a demon with one shot of an arrow or one swift kick. He could not travel fast and far, could not even avenge his father by himself.

He lay on the grass, the stars hanging above him.

When he is older, he will reach those stars. He will be the kind of youkai to make his father proud.

But for now, he watches with empty hands and a proud, jealous heart; wishing for time to pass by faster.

ooooOOOoooo

She admired him.

She watched him when he caught food for her. Watched him as he soothed scratches on her arms and chin.

When she grows up, she will be just like he is: strong, proud, calm and cool.

But for now, she watches him. She mimics his movements and his words in her mind. She touches his silver hair before she sleeps and she knows that she will rest soundly. Because with him, she is safe.

She waits for the day when she will rescue him the way he did her. Until then, she waits to grow stronger. Someday…


	3. and the Sun on Your Face

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Neither me nor the creator profit from this fanfiction.**

**3. …and the Sun on Your Face**  
_100 Word Drabble_  
**Characters**: Kagura; mentions of Naraku and Sesshomaru  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Song**: _Does He Love you?_ by Rilo Kiley

ooooOOOoooo

_Keep the wind to your back  
and the sun on your face.  
All the immediate unknowns  
are better than knowing this tired and lonely fate._

ooooOOOoooo

She is of the wind.

When she flies, her hair and clothes flow freely. But she does not. She soars through the air only to land with the man that created her.

She is of the wind.

When she flies, she wishes to fly to a new land. She wishes to see anyone she wants. She wishes to love with a beating heart.

She is of the wind.

When she flies, her chest is empty, but her mind is full. Soon, she will rid herself of him, and start anew.

She is of the wind.

But she is not free.

ooooOOOoooo

_Let's not forget ourselves, good friend  
I am flawed if I'm not free._

ooooOOOoooo

**A/N: This one was very hard! Kagura is one of my favorite characters in the history of television, and there is so much that I would like to say about her. For now though, this'll have to do. All sorts of reviews are appreciated, especially about this chapter!**


	4. We Live in a House of Mirrors

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Neither me nor the creator profit from this fanfiction.**

**I also don't own the songs I use in any of the chapters, but I highly suggest you listen to them for musical accompaniment.**

**Also, I am getting very tired of seeing so many ooooOOOoooo's…should I change the break into something else? Some -'s, perhaps?  
**

**4. We Live in a House of Mirrors  
**_Double 100 Word Drabble_  
**Characters**: Miroku/Sango  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Song**: _You Are What You Love_ by Jenny Lewis with The Watson Twins

ooooOOOoooo

_This is no great illusion,  
when I'm with you, I'm looking for a ghost.  
Or invisible reasons  
to fall out of love and run screaming from our home._

ooooOOOoooo

He wants to kiss her scars and her penetrating eyes. He wants to stroke her neck and tell her that she is different than other girls. _She_ is a woman.

And he wants her to know this; wants her to know that she is different. Beautiful. Intelligent. Strong.

He wants, wants, wants but never does. Instead, he lets his hands do the talking. His touches tell her he cares for her. Or so he would like to think.

She makes him forget about the pain in his hand.

He wants to make her forget about the pain in her heart.

ooooOOOoooo

_To talk endlessly to you  
about nothing, disguising my intentions;  
which I'm afraid, my friend, are wildly untrue._

ooooOOOoooo

She watches him while he sleeps.

Her eyes glance from his face to his clavicle, then his cursed arm. Under the glow of the embers, he is marvelous.

What does he dream of? He always looks calm and collected, despite the fact that his death is almost imminent.

When did she start putting him over herself? When did she start to want to make his pain go away, and forget about her own? When did she start caring less about avenging the dead, and more about preventing his?

What would her father say if he knew?

The thought makes her tremble.

ooooOOOoooo

_But you are what you love,  
and not what loves you back._

ooooOOOoooo

**A/N: This one was hard, as well. I definitely could have done better, especially with the song choice. Sango and Miroku are my favorite couple, and I'm looking forward to writing more about them! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	5. To Be Alone With You

**A/N: I own nothing. Only this fanfiction.  
**

**5. To Be Alone With You  
**_Fast Fiction; 481 Words  
_**Characters**: Sango/Miroku  
**Rating**: K; mild suggestive themes  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Song**: _To Be Alone With You_ by Sufjan Stevens

ooooOOOoooo

_I'd give my body to be back again  
In the rest of the room.  
To be alone with you._

ooooOOOoooo

Her eyes bore into him. He sat across from her, his legs crossed and his arms folded lazily across his lap. His face and neck were hard, as always. Such coarse expressions for one so silly and kind.

His breathing was ragged, and even through the nighttime sounds of insects and waters, she could hear the whooshing of his engorged Kazaana. The sound made her want to cry.

"Sango," he suddenly spoke. He kept his eyes shut, though he had been awake for some time now.

Was she dreaming? His voice sounded so real, but it was deep into the night, and she was exhausted. He repeated her name once more, and she knew she was not asleep.

"Hou-Houshi-sama…" she muttered, slightly taken aback.

"You should rest," the monk said, finally opening his eyes. Deep indigo flickered in glowing orange embers. "We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Sango looked away from him then, unable to maintain eye contact out of shame. "I…can't sleep," she stated simply.

"Is it because of your brother?"

"…Yes," she lied, and the fact that she did so to him, especially about such a subject, killed her.

Miroku sighed. He stood from his resting place and walked over to hers. She watched him from the corner of her eyes as he sat next to her and crossed his legs, assuming the same position as when he sleeps. Did he mean to sleep next to her? He leaned against the snoring Kirara and reached back to lightly stroke her fur.

"Don't worry too much about him," he started. He stared at her. Sango held her knees tight to her chest as he spoke. "At least you know he is safe for now. He's still alive. That's all that matters."

Her face shot towards his. _He's still alive_, she thought, but not about Kohaku. _That's…_

For once, she wished to be alone with the lecherous monk. She wished to be able to lean against him and bury her face in his robes, to inhale his scent and let it entirely consume her mind.

For now though, they were too close, and Sango knew it. She knew it, yet she couldn't turn away. The fire made him look too lovely to pass up, and even though their sides were touching, she wanted more. She wanted to taste his lips, to grasp his hair, to…

"Rest."

He rose from her side so abruptly. What had just happened?

"Rest, and look forward to tomorrow. For everyday we are closer to defeating Naraku, and to getting your brother back," he whispered as he walked back to his previous spot and sat down.

"Y…yes," she gulped. _And one step closer to lifting your curse, Houshi-sama…_

Sango closed her eyes, hoping that she could cheat herself into slumber and drift away.

But slumber never came.

Only thoughts of being alone with him.

ooooOOOoooo

_You gave your ghost  
to be alone with me…_

_I've never known a man who loved me._

ooooOOOoooo


	6. Barking at the Moon

**A/N: This turned out a bit different than I had hoped…I wasn't really expecting to make this an IYKag story, not so soon at least. I wanted it to be a little more angsty than that…I suppose this contradicts the first chapter. I am quite proud of it though, and I hope you guys like it, too. Please review! This is the first fanfiction I've had the guts to post on here. Oh, and also, I don't own Inuyasha. Kagome does. wut**

**6. Miserable At Best  
**_500 Word Fast Fiction_  
**Characters**: Inuyasha; mentions of Kikyou and Kagome  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Song**: _Barking at the Moon_ by Jenny Lewis.

ooooOOOoooo

_Yes, I've lived a good one;  
I have tried to be true.  
There are some things I never realized  
until I met you._

ooooOOOoooo

**He**

He can't deny that he loves Kagome, though he doesn't know if he is _in_ love with her, as he is with Kikyou. He doesn't even know if he truly loves Kikyou anymore. All he knows is that when Kikyou his around, there are tremors in his heart. But when Kagome is not around…

**He misses**

He would wait up for nights on end when she is back in her world. Try all his might, he can't deny her a visit. He always feels as though he has to see her, has to protect her, and has to hold her. There is so much he wants to do with her, yet he can't seem to list them. Not out loud. Not in his head.

**He misses her**

When she is not with him, she is all he can think of. He thinks of her until he shakes with anticipation, like giving a dog with a bone. Sango and Miroku say that this is his heart's desire. Is this love? What is love?

**He misses her when**

Strangely though, he doesn't know what it is he misses. Her scent, her shape and her eyes are not entirely unique. But she is. There is something about the fire in her eyes that makes him want to burn – something about the angel in her voice and her soulful laugh. Her humor, her words…they are entirely hers, reincarnated or not.

**He misses her when she**

When Kagome is around, he is annoyed with her. But what is he truly annoyed of? Is it his feelings? That's what the kitsune says, but what does he know? What annoys him is her _sits_. He is not a fucking dog. What annoys him are her orders for him to help others and to be kinder. He is annoyed at her constant jabbering, her fucking clothes, how she is always scared when she travels on his back. It doesn't annoy him that he feels helpless when she is gone. No, that's not it.

**He misses her when she is**

He never even thought he would fall in love with a woman in the first place, much less a human woman, but he did. Is he able to fall in love again, with this girl? Do people love twice? He feels dirty when he thinks of her; like the filthy hanyou he truly is. He feels dirty because she is Kikyou reincarnated, and he often wonders if that is why he has feelings for the girl. Still though, there is a feeling deep inside of his heart that contradicts the feeling in his bones and in his mind. There is no reason not to love the girl. Or is there?

**He misses her when she is gone**

When she leaves, she takes a part of him with her. The part that thinks. The part that is too proud to love again…is it okay to love again? He can't deny it anymore. He misses her when she is gone.

ooooOOOoooo

_I have been a lot of things,  
they may not all be true.  
My experience was so mysterious  
until I met you._

_There is no home like the one you've got,  
because that home belongs to you._


End file.
